


you and i both。

by stellarisms



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is Riku's silver lining, covered in gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i both。

The running joke around the Island was this: if you want Riku to do something, all you had to do was get Sora to ask him for you.   
  
If you wanted a favor from him, Riku usually wouldn’t say no.

But if he _did_ say no, there was usually a well-formed reason or a story or an excuse attached to it.   
  
In most cases, a well-guarded expression and backup from several of Riku’s admirers was enough to deter most from asking him again.

Trying to find a crack in the silver-haired boy’s armor was like trying to find a sliver of twine in the ocean, and no sane person would entertain such a fruitless endeavor. Riku was surprisingly stubborn besides, with an icy look when he was perturbed that could make even the bravest of men’s knees buckle at the sight.  
  
Unless, of course, you knew about The Secret Weapon - which wasn’t actually a weapon at all.   
  
All of the locals knew Sora as Destiny Island High’s golden boy.

The children loved him, especially since he’d let them cling to him and would always let them win at hide-and-seek.

His classmates were fond of him; the girls all thought he was cute and the boys, although envious, knew there wasn’t anyone in the class who was more enthused about sparring.

His teachers liked his enthusiasm, though many of them wished he would spend a bit more time thinking through his answers before raising his hand to shout them out.

So it only made sense that someone like Sora - agreeable, ingenuous, and puppy-like Sora - would be the perfect person to ask for almost anything.  
  
And for the job of Getting Riku To Do Anything You (or, more specifically, Sora) Asked, there wasn’t anyone else in the world who could do it better.  
  
When girls from other classes needed to give something safely to Riku, Sora was their deliveryman.

When the teachers needed Riku to stay after school to help tutor an underclassman in need (a unfortunate side effect, according to Riku, of having the second-highest grade of anyone else in their year), Sora was their messenger.   
  
Whenever anyone needed anything from Riku, they went to Sora first to give a good word.

And no matter what the favor was, Sora would always return with a spring in his step, a self-satisfied smirk, and a ready and willing Riku in tow.  
  
Of course, no one could figure out how the phenomenon started or how it worked.

But the point was that it always worked, so (in private) everyone began to call Sora “The Secret Weapon.”  Even when people began to openly call Sora by this nickname, the brunet had no idea why people were referring to him as such.  
  
“Maybe they heard about your big win at the tournament last week,” joked Riku, bumping shoulders with the shorter boy as they left school one afternoon. “You were kind of the underdog champion.”  
  
“Hmmmm…the ‘underdog champion’…”  Sora rubbed absently at the back of his neck.  “I kinda like the sound of that.”  
  
“Don’t get too cocky,” Riku reached out with a playful kick, which Sora easily leapt away from, “or someone’ll knock you right off your feet.”  
  
“If you can’t knock me down,” quipped Sora, coming back to walk alongside Riku without hesitation, “I don’t think anybody else could.”  
  
That made Sora laugh, because they knew that Riku - the forward for the school soccer team - could definitely give Sora a run for his munny and after another brief exchange, they broke into a full-out race to see who could reach the school gates faster.

It ended in a tie, on account of Sora tripping on a rock and knocking into Riku and both boys landing in a tangled heap by the stairwell leading down to the beach.  
  
“Well,” Sora managed to wheeze with a wan grin, one hand clutching his stomach and the other still holding on to Riku’s blazer, “guess we know who the fastest guy is between us, huh?”  
  
“Obviously,” gasped Riku, brushing Sora’s bangs out of his face and giving Sora’s forehead a sound thwack, “it’s the big dork right next to me.”  
  
“M'not a dork,” huffed the blue-eyed boy, though the telltale flush to his cheeks and the quirk to his upper lip belied his protest. “You’re the real dork; s'just that no one knows it 'cause you’re good at hiding it.”  
  
Riku slowly got up then, offering a hand to help Sora up.

“Unlike you, Mr. I Couldn’t Put On A Poker Face To Save My Life.”  
  
“W-Well.”  After Riku helped him stand, Sora brushed the stray dust off his uniform pants and peered up at the taller boy.  “At least I don’t have dirt on my nose!”  
  
“!!”

In a flash, Riku’s sleeve rubbed frantically at his face - until Sora let out a cackle that made Riku lower his hand outright.

“Hang on a sec.  I didn’t even land on my face…”  
  
“Guess your poker face,” Sora beamed, tapping the imaginary dust on Riku’s nose, “couldn’t help you there.”  
  
“Maybe,” Riku agreed with a throaty chuckle, one arm swung over Sora’s shoulders while they stumble-stepped down into the sand.  “But I guess I’m still a pretty lucky guy.”  
  
An owlish blink and three beats later: “Why’s that?”  
  
“Because I’ve got you,” Riku smiled as he pulled Sora along behind him, fingers tucked comfortably in the warm crevices of Sora’s, “to bail me out of whatever trouble my poker face can’t fix.”  
  
As they came around the bend to meet the shore side, vermillion-gold-violet hues washed across Riku’s face. It was only for a brief moment, but Sora felt his heart skip a beat with a feeling unnameable.   
  
Something like nostalgia mixed with affection mixed with anxiousness.   
  
Something like a candle seconds away from being lit, standing at the edge of an impending change.   
  
Something like–  
  
“Guess that makes me a lucky guy, too.” Sora smiled back, throwing his arm around Riku’s shoulders and holding Riku’s hand just a little bit tighter (just in case something ever came between them, Sora thought, then he’d make sure to hold on tight) as they came out fully into the light. “Since I’ve got you.”


End file.
